Farewell
by Suuki-chan
Summary: She wasn't ready to say farewell yet.


**Farewell**

--------

**Fandom**: Tsubasa Chronicles

**Pairing**: Kurogane x Tomoyo

**Summary**: She wasn't ready to say farewell yet.

**Disclaimer**: I will someday be a member of CLAMP.

--------

Early morning raindrops dripped from the fresh lush leaves of the sakura tree, the rising sun illuminating a soft hue of orange and yellow over the country of Nihon. The crescent moon, with its pale smile, hid behind the clouds as Kurogane, along with his traveling companions, stood silently, anticipating their future battle.

The Nihon ninja cast his emotionless ruby eyes towards the cherry blossom tree, and felt his heart clench as he reminisced about the days he and the Nihon princess shared picnics together. He then darted his eyes towards the shimmering lake, where it was slightly glowing by the sun rays, and the memory of that one winter where, unfortunately, Tsukiyomi introduced him to ice skating caused his eyes to darken.

Kurogane realized that he may not come back to Nihon.

Excitement, foreboding, and fear clenched his heart, and it pounded aggressively. This was the final battle, no turning back, and if they failed to win, everything would be lost. The stakes were high, and they were not fighting for just victory.

Anger flared inside Kurogane. That clone - no, the boy - had every right to live freely, released from the evil that tore his heart, and the real Syaoran deserved to be with his Sakura again. Kurogane did not wish to face the feeling of failure again, not when so many people he wished to protect were depending on him.

The princess of Clow, the young architect, that annoying mage, and the hyperactive white manju had broken through Kurogane's tough exterior and opened his eyes to the meaning of true strength. They had changed him into the warrior _she_ had always believed he was.

He would never admit it, but he was grateful to his friends. The way she looked at him when she discovered his newfound sincere power, every pain he had gone through, including the loss of his arm, was worth it. She was so proud of him.

Now, it was his turn. The princess and the boy, they were so youngand just children, and they deserved happiness. No more tears will be shed, and loved ones _will_ be together. It was time to end this.

After all, Kurogane already had everything he could ever wish for. He had Ginryuu, along with his father's valorous soul, by his side, which he clenched, attempting to soothe his turmoil. He had a majestic queen's admiration and respect throughout the Shirasagi Castle.

But more importantly…

Kurogane glanced behind him and searched for the one girl he was forever loyal to and will always, and only, serve. Her vibrant violet eyes were nowhere to be seen. Kurogane ruffled his hair, agitated.

He was in love with her.

There was no doubt about it. The moment he had awoken and reunited with the dream seer, the intensity of the joy and fondness he felt for her was so true and natural, Kurogane knew that she was the reason he was so desperate to come back.

She heard his cry in the darkness, saved him from insanity, gave him a home, and enchanted him with her childishness, charm, and her understanding. Ever since he met her, he was never lonely, never bored, never in despair. She meant everything to him, and Kurogane never wanted to lose her.

He received her blessing, and his true name spoken in her delicate prayer. He only wished to say a ordinary goodbye. Not as a soldier to his princess. Just as best friends. Kurogane and Tomoyo.

"Kurogane."

Her angelic and harmonious voice echoed through the light chilly breeze, ever so familiar to him, and Kurogane pivoted. He caught his breath.

Tomoyo calmly walked down from the concrete steps of the castle into the garden, garmented in a simple peach gown of the finest silk, matching her pale complexion. She no longer wore the silver, traditional, and tinkling ornaments, leaving her long ebony curls unbound, and blowing gently against the wind. She was an exact replica of the Piffle president, but here, she was so much more gorgeous, for this was his Tomoyo.

This wasn't the first time Kurogane captured her ethereal beauty. But he had missed her so much that there was no words to describe her now. She was the epitome of elegance and loveliness. A gem, a beautiful and precious gem.

Kurogane noticed that she was barefoot, and out of habit, he was about to scold her for catching a cold, but before he even got the chance. Tomoyo gracefully held out her hand, beckoning him.

Without hesitation, Kurogane stride across the garden to her, his long legs merely taking a couple of steps until his form was in front of her petite figure, towering and casting a shadow.

Tomoyo didn't look at him yet, even though his crimson eyes bore down intensely at her, and minced closer to him, so different from his powerful stride. She searched through the pocket on the inside of her robes, and Kurogane never took his eyes off of her. The dawning sun sprinkled its sunlight upon her, causing her gown to shimmer.

Tomoyo was glowing, just like an angel.

Her small and smooth hands reached out to hold his callous one, surprising him, and she placed an object in his grasp. Intrigued, Kurogane opened his folded hand, and there laid small ball, with etchings of colorful dragons. It rolled, and its tiny golden bell jingled.

Kurogane knew that this ball was a part of her favorite collection and how she loved to play with them when she was a child. They were gifts from her mother and her grandmother, and were dear to Tomoyo. And for her to give this to him…

For the first time, he firmly spoke in his gruff voice, "I can't accept this." He handed it back to her, and Tomoyo finally looked up at him, her amethyst eyes round with such devotion.

Her hands close of his, and she whispers, "Keep it. For luck." Kurogane gazed at her, and sighed, knowing that he couldn't refuse her. She then smiled brightly, and she stood on the tip of her toes, and wrapping her arms around Kurogane's neck, she kissed his cheek.

Kurogane instantly succumbed to warmth, speechless, and not knowing what to do. He was fully aware of the snickering from the happy-go-lucky wizard and the white pork bun, and felt his face slightly blushing, and cursed himself of feeling any hint of embarrassment. He swore that this was probably the most bewildering situation he ever been in, and that Tomoyo was enjoying it.

He grudgingly waited for Tomoyo's teasing giggle when she released him, but, Tomoyo didn't loosen her hold and continued to hug him, leaving him confused, until Kurogane realized that that she was trembling.

He froze, and without a second thought, Kurogane unceremoniously tossed aside Ginryuu, and enveloped her into a full embrace, desperate to give her all the comfort he can. _She's hurting. She's hurting. _

Tomoyo clung tightly onto him, her curves setting against his built body perfectly. Her chest was crushed against his, and Kurogane could feel his heart beating with hers in unison. It was a melodious sound. Her willowy fingers weaved through his spiky, yet soft tresses, and he closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation. He entangled one hand through her velvety hair while the other soothingly rubbed her back.

Her small head fit like a puzzle in the hollow of his neck, her face buried and nuzzling closer to him, and Kurogane's arm held her slim waist, supporting her, and drawing her closer to him if it was even possible. She smelled of lavender.

She broke into a quiet sob, her pixie and mischievous spirit collapsing into something far more sensitive and serene. Kurogane turned themselves away, making sure no one else saw the princess's melancholy. Kurogane always felt hopeless and weak around her.

"Please come back safely," she muffled tearfully.

Did Tomoyo know how dangerous and risky the future battle was? Did she realize that this might be the last time they see each other? Was this why she grasped onto him so? She wanted him to stay, he knew that.

Kurogane dug his face into her soft hair, breathing in the sweet fragrance, tightening his hold, but being careful not to give her pain in any way. "I promise."

Slowly and regretfully, he loosened the embrace and kept his arms around her waist, not wanting to distance himself. Tomoyo had tears dampening her exotic eyelashes, and Kurogane found himself wiping them away with a single brush of his thumb. Her eyes sparkled against his touch.

A sudden rush of clarity overcame Kurogane as his scarlet eyes softened, and he leaned forward to her. Tomoyo gently smiled as he came closer, slowly lifted her delicate head, and shut her eyes, her hands resting against his chest.

He wanted her so much, there was no denying it. He desired her beyond imagination. But… his lips lingered over her forehead. Her eyes opened, a little bit dazed, and he perched his lips over her nose, and then hovered over her rosy lips. Her sweet, sweet lips that he was going to breathlessly kiss as if there was no tomorrow…

… when he returned home.

Something resonated inside of him. All doubts and anxiety were destroyed at the sight of Tomoyo jumping into his arms jubilantly, welcoming him home incessantly. Confidence and determination swelled inside his heart as he thought about how they would spend afternoons underneath the same sakura tree, Tomoyo reading and Kurogane taking a nap. Next time, Kurogane was going to teach her how to ride a stallion. That was going to be an experience of a lifetime.

Kurogane was going to beat the hell out of the bastard who murdered his parents and, he smirked, he was going to spare his life for allowing him to be with Tomoyo. He really didn't give a damn about being Fei Wong's pawn, as long as he met her.

Kurogane would've slapped himself on how head over heels in love he was, but instead, just caressed the strands of her ebony waves and kissed it, saying, "I have to go."

"I'll see you soon," she replied with an endearing smile.

Kurogane looked piercingly in her orbs and saw the playful twinkle, and Kurogane somehow knew that Tomoyo understood he had reached his resolve, his fearlessness, courage, and eagerness for action rising. _There's the Kurogane I know_, she was saying.

Of course she knew. She was every fiber of his being, and his life was all for her, his entire purpose of living. And he was going to prove it to her.

As Mokona Modoki spread his golden wings, and the magic swirling around him, Kurogane turned around and noticed Tomoyo praying. He could still feel the warmth of their embrace. When he returned, that princess had a lot of explaining to do.

"Oi!"

Tomoyo shot up her head, and saw Kurogane tossing the ball and catching it, giving her a wolfish grin. Tomoyo blinked, and then laughed merrily, curtseying. She was a princess, forever waiting for her knight. He then looked forward, and nodded reassuringly at his friends, Ginryuu at his hand.

Kurogane was going to come back, or he will die trying.

--------

**Chinatsu Sanyu says:**

I love Kurogane and Tomoyo just as much as I love Aya and Rei. This takes place after chapter 182, and I just felt like this scene would just be perfect. Review!


End file.
